


A Lion and Rivers

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Game of Thrones Season 3, Harrenhal, I wrote this a while ago and was to lazy to go through it again and edit it, Lemon, One Shot, Smut, little bit plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lady Starks Handmaiden is tasked to accompany Brienne of Tarth to deliver Ser Jaime in Kings Landing. There was only hate at first. But baths do wonders.





	A Lion and Rivers

****You walked down the stairs to the bathing area of Harrenhal. With every step down the worn-out stairs, you became more conscious about all the dirt and grime that stuck to you. Your dress that once had had a rich blue colour was now muddy and torn. And above all, you were exhausted. When Lady Catelyn Stark had asked you to go on a mission to save her daughters you knew you couldn’t refuse. You knew it would be dangerous, very dangerous. But the fact that your lady but so much trust in you honoured you.  
Before you your mother had been Lady Starks handmaiden in her old life at Riverrun; And after her marriage to Lord Eddard Stark, your mother had gone with her to Winterfell. You had been fourteen then, but the feeling you had when you first saw those high walls and towers will never be forgotten.

You had worked in the kitchens and all around the castle for the following couple of years. Mostly the kitchens. Until your mother had passed away from the pox. She had only been thirty-six, you hadn’t expected that she would go so soon. You had thought that you had years yet to come. But the Gods had made their decision, and she had died in her sleep. A small blessing at least.  
When Lady Catelyn had asked you to take her place. You had said yes, of course, who wouldn’t you? Hoping you would finally get some respect from the other servants as the handmaiden of the Lady of the castle. You knew the other servants made fun of you being a bastard. As well as they made fun of your mother. And it had and will always bug you that she had never told you how you were sired. Had she been raped, or had it been quick lovemaking with a hidden lover? You will never know it, and you had made peace with that a long time ago.

You knew Lady Catelyn must trust you a great deal. Because why other reason must she have had to let you, along with Brienne, escort the Kingslayer back to Kings Landing? You weren’t strong or practised with a sword like Brienne of Tarth. Maybe you were sent along to keep an overview. It all doesn’t matter now. You had been captured by Bolton soldiers. And it had been some rough, very rough, days. Although the soldiers had been in a great mood. Mocking and plaguing a miserable Jaime Lannister had been their main occupation. Losing his right hand, his sword hand had been a torment for him. And it probably still was and will always be.

You couldn’t help but pity him. He had behaved like an annoying child during their travels alone. but he had proved that he had at least some compassion when he had saved you and Brienne from getting raped. Both of you still didn’t fully understand why he did it but, of course, you were very thankful.  
Finally reaching the last step you could see that Brienne was already in the steaming bath and fiercely scrubbing all the dirt and grime of her skin. She didn’t even notice you until you were fully naked and beside her. She looked up, clearly exhausted. And without saying anything to each other we continued scrubbing our skin.  
After a few minutes passed and Brienne stood up. Quickly dressing in an awful pink dress. ‘Are you coming?’ She asked when she was about to climb the stairs. You shook your head and sunk further into the hot water.

You didn’t know how long it was until you heart footsteps coming down the stairs. Your heart rate increased slightly but you tried to stay calm. It was a public area after all. After a few seconds the person who you had expected it to be, came down the stairs. The Kingslayer. You ignored him easily until you proceeded to get into the same bath.  
‘There are two baths for a reason.’ You hissed. He didn’t say anything until he was also submerged into the water. ‘I am good.’  
You huffed and pulled your knees to your chest. After a few slowly passing seconds you spoke up. ‘You know what I find weird?’ I said. ‘That you, a famous and decent looking man would choose to share the bed with his sister.’ I continued calmly. The room was even more silent than before. And I felt a grin form on my face. The first weeks of travelling he had had a lot to say, now he clearly didn’t. ‘I mean, are you really that afraid of getting your feelings hurt?’

His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed slightly. You observed him thoroughly, you looked at him, you really looked. Barley a year ago he had arrived at Winterfell. Then he had vibrated pride, straight back chin high. His hair still gold and a clean-shaven face. Now, his hair was almost brown, and his beard was wild. The green eyes didn’t look like they belonged to a knight. But to a broken man. Your eyes quickly shot a glance at the in linen wrapped stump he carefully held above water. And you suddenly regretted what you had said. You cleared your throat. ‘I am sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I am just tired and not thinking clearly.’

the Kingslayer looked surprised and shifted slightly. ‘No, you are right I am pathetic.’ You said in a deep and husky voice. ‘But you love her.’ You stated carefully. He nodded slowly and sighed. ‘Yes, I did, but I am not really sure anymore.’ You stayed silent, curious for what he was going to say next. ‘When I was first captured, I wanted nothing more than going back to Kings Landing. Back to her. But I realized that I always came to her. She never came to me.’ The last word was said in a low growl and you saw he was shaking a little. ‘What if she actually despises me, just like everyone else.’

‘I don’t despise you.’ It came out before you even released you had said it. You set your jaw and looked down. You felt eyes pricing in your skin.  
‘I know how they call me, Kingslayer, Oathbreaker a Man Without Honour. You as well as anyone else.’ His voice was bitter. And before you could say anything he continued.  
‘But what if your Lady Catelyn had ordered you to bring you your fathers head would you do it?!’ His voice became louder and you had no idea where he was talking about. ‘If your Lord and Lady Stark wanted to blow up all of Winterfell with fucking wildfire would you have let them?!’ His voice and body were trembling with anger.  
‘What?’ You brought out softly.

Jaime Lannister looked you dead in the eye. ‘King Aerys wanted me to bring him my father’s head and was planning with his pyromancer to blow up all of Kings Landing. Everything, everyone. Man, woman and children. After hopelessly trying to change his mind, begging him not to do it I made my choice. First I killed that dammed pyromancer than I drove my sword through the Mad King.’ You were shocked and tried seeking for words you could say. But instead, you pulled yourself from the water and started dressing quickly. The dress was bright orange and was way too tight. You knew he was watching you, but you frankly didn’t care. You calmly walked to the stairs and turned around one last time.  
‘I am happy you killed him, Jaime.’ Your voice was husky and soft, but you knew he heard. Because his face turned confused at first but then it became soft. And you could’ve sworn there was a little smile on his face when you turned around. And it suddenly hit you that this was the first time you called him by his own name.

~~~

You where mindlessly staring into the dancing orange flames of the small hearth. Sitting on the ground with a thick blanked thigh wrapped around your shoulders. As soon as you had had the chance you had freed yourself from the dress that was now draped on the floor beside your bed. During the dinner with Lord Bolton, he had stated you and Brienne wouldn’t go to Kings Landing. Which didn’t sit you well for two reasons. The first was because you would be left alone with a bunch of man with no morals whatsoever. You doubted if even Brienne could keep you both safe from those sick people. The second one is that you would not be able to fulfil the task your Lady had given you. If Lannister went to Kings Landing without you or Brienne, there was no grantee that they would free the Stark girls. And the moment this would reach Lady Starks ears she would be deeply disappointed in you.  
A knock sounded on the door of your room. You turned to the sound startled and after a few seconds you spoke up again. ‘Come in.’ Your raspy voice said. You turned back to the flames again and you could hear the door open slowly. You were too tired to really care about who was in your room right now. But you also knew that if they had bad intentions they wouldn’t have bothered knocking. After the footsteps stopped walking you desisted to turn around.

You were met with the bright green eyes of Jaime Lannister. And a small smile appeared on your lips. ‘I will be leaving tomorrow morning.’ He started and sat down beside you. He was close, barely a hand away. But you decided the warm feeling it gave you. ‘I promised Brienne that I will return the Stark girls to their mother.’ His voice was calm. ‘Thank you.’ You took his left hand and squeezed slowly. ‘Do you know what they are going to do to us?’ You asked, still not letting go of his hand. ‘No, I’m sorry.’ He spoke softly. You took a deep and shaky breath. ‘I am scared.’ You admitted, noticing the tight grip you now had on each other’s hands. You took your eyes from the flames to look at you. His eyes stood soft and before you could say anything else, he cupped your cheek and pulled you towards him. The kiss was not forcefully or rough. It was slow and when you both pulled away you were both blushing like teenagers who just kissed for the first time. And for some reason it hadn’t felt unexpected, it only made you want more. So now you pulled him to you again. This time it was different, you could feel his good hand close around your waist. Your hands were placed on his jaw and shoulder. And while the kiss lasted you inched closer to each other. You bit down on his bottom lip which earned you a low grown form Jaime. Then you felt him pulling away from the blanket that had covered you. You knew you were just wearing a nightgown, but you really didn’t give a fuck. While the kiss grew hungrier and burning you slipped one of your hands under his shirt. Suddenly Jaime pulled away and swiftly pulled off his top layers. Although you where disorientated for a few seconds you then let your nightgown fall to your hips. And without missing a heartbeat you let your hands roam over his shoulders and chest. While your lips met again. You felt his rough hand stroke you back gently before it went to your breast. After a few seconds, you parted yet again, out of breath and half naked.

‘Are you nervous m’ lord?’ You asked teasing. A boyish grin appeared on his face.

‘You are asking me m’ lady?’ He replied with a low and lustful voice. His hand started to pull down the fabric of your gown further. You hummed softly when he playfully squeezed your ass. Without hesitating any further, you started untying his trousers. He helped you removing the thing by kicking his legs while you pulled down the thing. Now both naked you firmly pushed him flat on his back. The otherwise emerald green eyes of Jaime Lannister now flamed of the reflection of the burning fire. You slowly positioned yourself above his stiff cock and sunk down on it. Jaime came up swiftly and kissed you forcefully when you started rocking your hips. You let him while you tangled your fingers in his now cleaner blonde hair. But soon enough you pushed him down to the floor again.

‘Like being in control?’ He spoke with a breathy yet amused voice while he gazed up at you. You chuckled darkly while his left hand travelled up to your breast and pinched your nipple. You let a soft squeak escape your lips. All the while you were still rocking your hips. Soft moans and grunts started escaping both your lips. With every passing second, your breaths started getting heavier and the moans weren’t that soft and sweet either anymore.

Suddenly Jaime flipped you over and with a loud smack, you landed on your back. It didn’t matter, you weren’t paying attention to the pain that crept up your spine. Your care was with the kisses that Jaime Lannister was carefully placed on your neck and chest. Soft whimpers fell from your lips and a gasp when he but down on your collarbone. That gasp turned into a loud moan when his cock entered you once again. You swept your legs around his hips and urged him deeper inside. You grabbed a fist full of golden hair and started a trail of lovebites down his neck. Every time your teeth sunk tenderly in his flesh it got rewarded with a low grunt or moan. You liked your swollen lips and tasted his salty sweat. You pulled him further down and pushed your lips on his. For a moment his lips parted to let out a moan and you took the chance to enter your tongue in his mouth. While the wet kiss lasted Jaime’s thrusting speed increased. Your breaths became hitched and you reared your hips. Jaime pushed his sweat-drenched head in your neck while you placed your fingernails in his back. With every movement, your climax came closer and closer. When it suddenly came and a wave of warmth and relieve feel over you. Jaime also came with a few extra thrusts and then collapsed on your hot and sweaty body.  
We both laid there silent and breathing heavily. You started stroking down his spine absently until he turned on his back. He pulled you into his chest and you blew out another deep breath. His fingers were gliding slowly along your arm. While your hand rested on his lower abdomen.

‘I want to take you to Kings Landing and I want to fuck you as much as I can.’ His voice was low a certain and with every word he spoke you could feel his hot breath tickle your face. ‘I was I could go with you Lannister.’ I said in a humming tone.

‘You would like it there, and besides, you don’t really seem a northern girl to me.’  
You bit down your lips and cleared your throat awkwardly. ‘Well, I am not. I am from the Riverland’s.’ You spoke hesitantly.  
‘Mhh.’ Jaime hummed, encouraging you to go on. ‘I went to Winterfell with my mother when Catelyn Stark got married.’ I spoke slowly, delaying the moment I had to tell him I was a bastard. ‘I am-,’ You tried clearing your throat, ‘I am a bastard, Jaime. I am sorry I didn’t tell you.’ You knew you sounded like a scared child. And you anxiously waited for his response.  
He let out a low chuckle. You opened your mouth to scold him for laughing, but he was faster.  
‘I know, I heard Brienne call you Rivers once.’ He Placed a soft kiss on the crown of your head. You sat up and looked down on his face. He didn’t look one bit disturbed or shocked by the news. Fairly the opposite really. He studied your face with an uncaring smirk on his face.  
‘Doesn’t it bother you?’ You asked while you lay down again. ‘No why would it?’ He said softly while he circled your breast with his thumb.  
You sighed deeply and wrapped your arms tightly around his torso. ‘I don’t know, some people just do.’ And you had learned that the hard way.  
Jaime took your hand and you felt his lips at your ear. ‘I don’t care and besides, we don’t get to choose who we love.’

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first smut I ever wrote. It is far from perfect. And I was too tired to edit it so if someone has tips I will be happy to hear them.


End file.
